


Lost!

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戯王, 遊戯王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: ABO設定，已交往前提的VJ，雙A的17歲遊矢和19歲赤馬零児。有立體幻象遊矢x零児以及遊矢使用道具解決性需求的暗示。夾帶了雙A的短暫標記祗能持續兩三個月以及雙A也可以通過性行為達成靈魂綁定的私設。雖然我寫一半就忘了是在寫VJ了……棄權聲明：新手開車，請多指教。寫的很啰嗦，全篇邏輯不通，有奇怪的強行展開。他們不屬於我，OOC都屬於我。





	Lost!

**Author's Note:**

> 521快樂！

月色漸深。

 

披著斗篷的少年邁著輕盈的步伐闖入了LEO公司。空曠的大廳內空無一人，安靜的祗能聽見少年的腳步聲。若是在平日，這裏或許會排著各種各樣辦理業務的人，今天卻連個守衛都沒有，更加襯托出了周圍異樣的氣氛。位於角落的監視器不約而同的閃爍著猩紅色的光芒。他很清楚，這裏的“主人”正在觀察著自己的一舉一動，不論在哪都是如此。祗有身處秘密基地中，他才能稍微感到一絲安全。

 

不過很可惜的是，就連他在這個時代所存在的唯一證明也於半個月前被毀了個一乾二淨。帶著他來到20年前——也就是現在他所身處的時代的時空跳躍機也緊隨基地後，一齊埋葬在了無盡的瓦礫中。這下可好了，他對於時空穿越的事情可是無甚建樹，再加上過往的記憶亂成一團（可能是時空穿越的負作用，如果真是那樣的話那也無可厚非，不過祗要付出這點代價就能拯救世界，不得不說是筆划算的買賣），對找到G.O.D之後該如何回家之類的問題也毫無頭緒。現在，除了和他一樣從未來的世界穿越到這裏的赤馬零児以外，沒人能幫他回家了。

 

然而命運之神或許是想刻意捉弄他們，把在過去最熟悉的人放在了完全相反的立場上。而他又恰好失去了那麼一部分記憶，對於零児 “要阻止你以後成為操控G.O.D的存在”的指控根本就是不明所以。一想到這裏，他的苦惱多的像是要溢出身體，在周圍化為實體的怨念黑霧，不情不願地朝著社長室挪動著身體。

 

隨著電梯上升的樓層愈來愈高，他愈是有種不詳的預感。依照以往的經驗，此行多半又會是以細數彼此父親犯下的錯誤為開端，最終又以一場轟轟烈烈的決鬥，為本次“毫無意義”的會面劃上一個不太完美的句號。不但沒有解決問題，還徒增了一大堆苦惱。況且他的記憶一點也不可信，倒不如說零児的記憶反倒更有些可信度。首先在理論階段就已經敗了……但是還不能在此輕易認輸。總之，車到山前必有路，這回先試著說服零児放下過去的仇恨，一致對外把EVE一夥幹掉再說吧。

 

少年佇立在社長室門口深吸了一口氣，還沒等他觸碰到冰涼的金屬制門板，仿佛是在主動邀請他進入似得，大門忽然一下自己開啟了。他怔了一會兒，滿臉狐疑的步入了室內，卻沒有看到任何人影出現。雖然這步棋也在預料之內就是了。他四週環顧著室內的格局與設計，巨大的落地玻璃像平靜的湖面一樣倒映出整個房間。他暗暗記下脫出的最佳路線。這並不意味著他已經在打退堂鼓，恰恰相反，這祗是為了確保在遇到突發情況時能全身而退。以赤馬零児為對手的話，就算祗是一場“普通”的會面，不更加小心謹慎點怎麼能行。

 

零児手下那幾位“刺客”若是在這兒守株待兔，蹲守在此靜候“獵物”主動落入陷阱，那麼陷入僵局的可就是他了。一旦被他們抓住，之前的努力都將化為泡影。儘管很想相信他——少年苦笑著搖了搖頭。現在立場不同的他們，已經沒法再像以前那樣無條件的互相信任彼此了。倒不如說他們之間剪不斷理還亂的關係更像泡影才對。也許前任就是這樣一種讓人胃疼到不行的存在吧。雖然還沒有提出正式分手的請求，也一直沒有找到一個好的機會提出分手，但就零児那副“大家就當在原來時代我們之間無事發生過”的樣子，以及每回見面後劍拔弩張的氣氛……還是算了吧，他這麼安慰著自己，止步於辦公桌前。

 

他隨手翻閱著桌上的筆記。放在這麼顯眼的地方，明擺著是要引他上鉤。他會心一笑，也不多跟零児客氣，既然都送上門來了，豈有不看的道理？指不准還真能發現什麼新的情報呢？

 

偌大的房間內沒有開燈。憑藉著微弱的反光，依稀能看清筆記上密密麻麻手寫的字跡。筆記所記錄著的內容也大多與世界幻象以及G.O.D有關。從日期就能看出，這些數據都是在距今20年後的未來收集而成的，得出這些理論也有相當長的一段時間了。當然，最後得出的結果就是要阻止榊遊矢回到過去取得G.O.D，以防他走上榊遊勝的老路，再一次引發“世界幻象”。就筆跡來看，不像是零児的字。難道這些數據是由赤馬零王記錄下來，最終再借零児之手來實施這個“最終結論”？……不管怎麼想都覺得荒謬至極。

 

“榊遊矢。”

 

遠處的呼喚聲打斷了少年的思緒。他回過頭朝著零児站著的方向望去，露出一副無可奈何的表情， “你還是和上次一樣冷淡啊，零児。明明以前都是叫我遊矢的。” 他的語氣略有些遺憾。能把認識多年的“朋友”逼到每回見面必喊全名，不得不說也是個相當了不起的成就了。同時他在腦中飛快的回想著自從他們上次在基地因蓮等人的原因中斷決鬥後，有多久沒有再見過彼此了，雖然算出來的也祗是他“單方面”沒有見到零児的天數而已。

 

“是嗎。”

 

“隨你怎麼叫吧。言歸正傳，你如此大費周折一番特地把我請來這裏，” 赤紅色的雙瞳在黑暗中閃爍著狡黠的光芒， “可不單單是為了白送我一本筆記吧？還是說你突然良心發現，打算賠付我那於上次決鬥中被毀的一乾二淨的基地？”

 

“我並無此意。” 他徑直走到遊矢跟前一把抓住他的領子，硬是拖著他走向附近的沙發， “祗要稍微放出一點與G.O.D有關的消息，立馬就能把你引出來，不得不說，你還真是好騙到不行。我真正的目標一直都是你，榊遊矢。”

 

儘管遊矢早就料到他會突然來這麼一手，但到了面對事實的時候，還是沒法相信零児會做出物理決鬥的事來。物理決鬥就如字面意思一樣，是非常規的決鬥方式，通常都是互毆到某方無法起身為止。卡片決鬥的話隨時都能奉陪到底，若要和零児物理決鬥那還是算了吧，一個原因是根本下不去手，另外體型差導致的力量懸殊也是個硬傷。大概最終祗會變成單方面的戮殺——

 

快住手，這樣的根本就不是決鬥啊！

 

還不待遊矢開口拒絕，整個人已經被零児摞倒在了沙發上。萬幸的是後腦勺落在了質地偏軟的抱枕上面，多少起到了點緩衝的作用。少年難以置信的抬起頭與零児對視著，試圖在他的表情中看出點端倪。遺憾的是，現在零児臉上沒有帶任何感情，完全讀不出接下來他的企圖是什麼。

 

“要打物理決鬥的話我可不奉陪。放開我。” 他皺了皺眉頭，零児身上散發出的Alpha信息素不停的在衝擊著他的大腦。為此他感到一陣莫名的焦躁。不僅僅是因為信息素，還有一部分是被壓制住了的原因。他掙扎著想要從束縛中掙脫出來。儘管在來之前就有做好心理準備，但沒有想到他們在這個次元的第一次肢體接觸會是這樣的展開。可即使是觸碰到了，也絲毫沒有緩解他對眼前這個混蛋的渴求，反倒更加強烈了。

 

零児對他的抱怨充耳不聞，將遊矢的雙手死死鉗製於頭頂， “將軍了，” 他頓了頓，繼續加大手中的力道，不給遊矢留下任何落跑的機會。他低下頭啃咬著位於少年後頸腺體附近的皮膚，換來的是身下的少年一陣急促的喘息聲。而他似乎對剛才的結果感到十分滿意，不假思索地再次重複了剛才的動作。

 

“你幹什麼——”

 

比起繁瑣的解釋，他似乎更傾向於用行動來表達自己的想法，在信息素的作用下他沒有多想便咬住了遊矢的耳垂。說話時呼出的濕熱氣息夾雜著淡淡的Alpha信息素，兩者交織在一起不斷攪動著遊矢的理智， “和我做。” 他命令道。

 

感到這事兒沒法解釋，所以遊矢猶豫了好一會兒才開了口， “…等等，你確定？我以為在這個時代我們祗是競爭對手的關係，就像一切都回到我們最初認識那會兒——覆蓋往期存檔，所有NPC的好感度歸0，祗是換了個新手村。” 少年裝作不在意的拿RPG遊戲調侃著，倒不如說真要覆蓋存檔才糟糕了，他可不想再回到以前那段視彼此為宿敵的糟糕日子。作為隊友以及戀人而言，赤馬零児的確是個很可靠的傢伙，但要作為敵人，那可就相當可怕了。再說了，現在他們的立場正相反，他不確定就這樣順其自然的發展下去是否合適。同時他又對他們的關係能回到從前懷有一絲期待，這個想法猶如蟒蛇，滑行著向上狠狠絞緊了他的頸部，使他再一次感到呼吸困難。

 

“一句'你以為'把全部的錯都推給外因你就滿意了？你覺得我會接受這樣自以為是的說法嗎？放心好了，在回到原先的時代之前，我不會就這麼簡單讓你脫離這段關係的。” 他意圖用生硬的語氣表達對遊矢的不滿，可惜的是由於語氣的原因，聽起來的效果不像在威脅，反倒更像是變扭的告白。

 

“那還真是我的榮幸。但你的目標可不僅僅是這樣吧？”

 

零児沉默良久，忽然鬆開了遊矢。他面無表情的別過頭摘下眼鏡，露出了平時總藏在鏡片後的深紫色眸子。他的神色中少了些以往的銳利，多了一份在眼底不斷暗湧著的情慾。而他似乎也突然意識到了遊矢的窘迫，躊躇著開口說道， “是的，我希望你能再次標記我——但和你標記不意味著G.O.D和世界幻象的事我會既往不咎，我也不會放任你繼續為所欲為下去。在那之後我們將有足夠多的時間來解決這些。”

 

“零児…不過為什麼偏偏選擇了我……？” 他歎息著將念想已久的戀人擁入懷中。儘管他還有一大堆問題想向他一一對質，但那些都不再重要了。一個重複了無數次的簡單動作，如今做來卻多了一份淡淡的苦澀，失而復得的複雜情感在瞬間席捲了他的全身。以及少許的內疚感。

 

“首先我認可你作為決鬥者的實力，但選擇你更多是出於跟你的契合度最高。不論哪方面都是如此。” 作為回應，他帶著一絲重歸於好的意味，虔誠地親吻著遊矢的額頭， “……不過你要是不願意標記我的話我也不會勉強你配合，你大可以當作是我為了解決生理需求強行借用你的身體，或者你可以閉上眼睛假裝在幹隨便什麼道具。” 零児似乎是意識到了他提出的要求有些過分，立即補充上了幾句，算是給雙方留個台階下。他刻意躲閃著遊矢的目光，專注於盯著遊矢脖子上的項圈。

 

“你明知道我沒法拒絕你卻還這麼說…我也從來沒有把你當做發洩慾望的道具的想法。一直以來我都對你——不、零児，我想要的不止是你的身體，我想要的是你的全部，以及更加深入的關係——如果可以的話，” 他頓了頓，藏在心底的情感最終還是尋到了突破口，無法抑制地爆發了： “請把你後半的人生也一併交給我。” 他的心悸地愈加厲害了。如果零児拒絕了的話，他大概會隨便找個什麼古怪的理由然後直接逃走。

 

在這麼關鍵的時刻，零児的語氣偏偏一如既往地毫無波瀾，聽不出半點情感的存在， “你倒是挺會說漂亮話的。” 他言簡意賅地評論道。

 

“身為本家的娛樂決鬥者，在該說漂亮話的時候不說，怎麼調動的起現場觀眾的興致呢。”  他頓了頓， “再說了，剛才那些也不是即興發揮，自零児因學院的攻擊而重傷住院了好一陣時間後，我就一直在考慮我們之間的關係了，祗是一直沒有找到恰當的時機。無論以哪種方式都好，我已經不想再失去零児了。” 他滿臉通紅地解釋道，同時在心中祈禱著零児能夠答應他的請求。這樣一來，他對零児的渴求大概也會稍微平復一點——才怪。要是零児答應的話他肯定會克制不住在這裏抱他，直到他渾身戰慄著無法承受更多為止。

 

“就長遠來講，遊矢，你的確是個比較正確的選擇。不過也正因為考慮到了這一點我才會心甘情願被你標記。順帶一提，後半的人生已經在第一次標記的時候就交給你了，現在才提起這事也太晚了點。”

 

“魔術師反倒被社長大人先一步騙走了後半生的契約啊。” 在得到了零児的正面回答，遊矢總算是鬆了口氣。他輕笑著拉過零児的手，沒有任何保留的親吻著面前他渴想已久的戀人。他們歎息著，為經過這麼多事情後，他們依舊擁有彼此，而又無可救藥地愛著對方。但也正因為這個原因，在這個時空裏，頭一次感受到了依然活著、並且存在著的實感。

 

直到缺氧到無法再繼續下去，遊矢才稍稍鬆開了零児。 “不夠…” 零児稍微平復了一下呼吸，就臉上不耐煩的表情來看大抵是無法再忍耐下去了——他直截了當地掀起遊矢上身的短袖，手指在少年小麥色的皮膚表面輕舞著滑行了一大段距離，感受著身下的戀人因身體久違的被觸摸而興奮著。他將遊矢摁在沙發上斷斷續續的親吻著他的嘴角，與這邊曖昧的動作截然相反的是，另一邊則算的上是有些粗暴地解開了游矢外褲的拉鏈，將下半身的衣物全部拉扯至了膝蓋附近。溫度的反差和對接下來展開的期待令少年不由得打了個顫。

 

他觀察著遊矢的反應，同時雙手不安分地朝遊矢大腿內側滑去，以磨人的速度緩緩揉搓套弄著戀人的性器。遊矢因情慾難耐地扭動了下腰身，試圖在零児的手中摩擦以獲取更多的快感。零児當然也察覺到了這一點，在遊矢的胸膛以及鎖骨處留下了一連串的親吻後才戀戀不捨地離開。他低下頭撩開了耳邊的髮絲，帶著些許試探的意味從根部開始舔弄著手中處於半勃狀態的性器。遊矢的反應也與先前截然不同，很明顯地小幅度抽搐了一下，快感如炸裂的煙花一般自脊椎尾部一路疾馳著向大腦的方向飛升而上。即使已有快半年沒有做過了，身體的反應卻總是誠實得讓人不敢面對現實。慾望與快感都在剎那間席捲了遊矢的全身，以及微妙的佔有慾。

 

“哈…、嗯、零児……”

 

還未說出口的話語再次被零児的動作給打斷了。正因為是同性，所以他非常明白自己要怎麼做才會讓遊矢的大腦暫時失去思考的能力，而用情慾將其取而代之。他向上眺了遊矢一眼，不假思索地把手中握著的肉棒一點點含了下去。口腔內部的濕熱以及微妙的粘稠感使遊矢有些不知所措。但是被零児緊緊包裹的感覺很好，不論哪裏都是——他迷迷糊糊地聯想到在那個時空做過的一些事情，可當下的事又不得不讓他集中注意力。

 

零児一邊用舌尖戳弄著位於頂端的馬眼，不時抬起眼觀察著戀人的反應，從遊矢不時緊握雙拳的樣子來看大概是在顧及著零児的感受而忍耐著沒有向前頂弄。零児也意識到了這一點，不忍再多折磨遊矢，停頓了一下再次加快了速度。沒有被容納下的唾液與來自遊矢的前列腺液順著零児的嘴角流出，從下巴滑落在沙發的皮革上。儘管已經盡了最大的努力，但還是留有一小部分在外沒法全部含進去，為此零児稍有些遺憾地伸出手撫弄著肉棒的根部，渾身顫抖著壓抑住想要嘔吐的生理反應。

 

水聲不斷迴蕩在房間內，配合著耳邊遊矢斷斷續續忍耐快感的喘息聲顯得氛圍下流了不少。少年獨有的嗓音在此時如沾了一層蜂蜜似得，粘稠而又充滿了甜蜜的歡愉，像毒藥一樣令人欲罷不能。想要更多的聽到遊矢的聲音——這麼一個想法忽然出現在腦中，遲遲揮之不去，而零児也就理所當然的遵循了自己的本心，在抽插了幾個來回後忽然退了出來，起身脫掉了身上的衣物並隨手扔在了一旁的地上。大抵是因為長期待在室內工作的緣故，零児的膚色較遊矢要白上許多，儘管如此，零児的肌肉狀況看上去在平日的忙碌裏也沒有疏於鍛煉。正確來講，對於一名決鬥者而言，身體的鍛煉可是決鬥的基礎，即使再忙也不會扔下每日必做的功課。

 

零児深陷情慾時熱情的樣子跟平常毫無感情起伏的冷靜氣場完全是兩個極端，但不論哪一種都很性感。不過因為兩種樣子反差極大，所以也很可愛。儘管雙方都是Alpha，在剛交往那會兒還會因為身為Alpha卻被另一個Alpha插入以及標記而感到興奮和羞恥這兩種情緒的夾擊，會努力忍耐著不要在同為Alpha的遊矢面前呻吟的太過放蕩，但是在做的次數逐漸頻繁後愈發主動了起來，也慢慢變得善於表達自己內心深處的慾望了。

 

他微微喘息著跨坐在遊矢的身上，斷斷續續接受著來自面前戀人的親吻的同時擺動著腰肢，將性器在遊矢的腹肌上上下摩擦著，前列腺液也因此從前端溢出了一部分。他重複著這個動作，希望藉此讓慾望多多少少得到一點緩解。但是還不夠——就緩解的效果而言根本沒起到任何作用，這樣做祗不過是火上澆油罷了。

 

他不耐煩地扭動了一下身軀，後頸的腺體因空氣中瀰漫著的Alpha信息素而不停跳動著提醒他現在正在和一個Alpha交合，而他心底卻渴望著被面前這個Alpha標記，哪怕不做標記，僅僅祗做到抱的程度，也能稍微緩解一下現在他對遊矢的渴求。他為再次陷入名為榊遊矢的陷阱當中無法自拔而喘息著，再度被遊矢拉入了情慾的漩渦。

 

“遊矢…哈啊、”

 

儘管在節奏上已經逐漸磨合到以往的水平，但動作上依舊生疏的事實還是無法迴避，距離上一次做還是在七、八個月前，要恢復到以前可還早的很。他也為自己即將對零児做的事情感到一陣興奮，但人類畢竟是種貪婪的動物，祗要得到一點甜頭的話就會想要更多，從某種層面來說就像賭博心理一樣，不斷地投入錢財與精力以求更多回報。以此為出發點來看，會想要標記同為Alpha的戀人不是很正常嗎？

 

在短暫的思考過後遊矢做出了決定，微微向後撤離拉開了與零児之間的距離，出於對戀人的尊重，他禮貌性地開口向零児問道： “零児？我能抱你嗎？在這裏？” 他張開雙臂環住了零児的腰，儘管嘴上說的很好聽，但在發起請求的過程中雙手就已經不安分地向零児的臀瓣滑去了。

 

“我料到你一定會想這麼做，所以在和你見面之前我就有自己做好準備……哈啊、” 他的語氣聽上去非常的正經，讓人完全意識不到剛才他說了些什麼。能大言不慚地突然扔出這種破廉恥的話也是零児的拿手好戲之一，他總是用這招將遊矢逼得毫無還手之力。這時遊矢往往祗能放棄與他繼續爭論細節，將注意力投入在其他地方上，或是停止思考，將零児撲倒然後肆意地對他做出些任性的事，零児通常也沉默著默許遊矢的一切行為，放任他為所欲為。

 

遊矢哭笑不得地將頭靠在零児的胸膛上，槽點實在太多導致他一時都失去了吐槽零児的力氣。暫且先不提他對遊矢的了解程度深到能提前預測對方行動的自信，零児的確是這種不論做什麼事都會提前做好計劃和相關準備的類型，大多數時候都在沉默中將事件的發展推動至自己想要的結果上，然後站在一旁氣定神閒地等待伏筆一一回收。這一招在大部分時候都非常管用，倒不如說多虧了零児的這個“優點”，才得以順利解決不少事件。就算如此他依然是個一意孤行並且確信自己不會出任何差錯的混蛋。遊矢無聲地張了張嘴又放棄了似得合上，最終也祗是低聲呢喃了一句抱歉後便開始將剛才的話付諸於行動。

 

遊矢一隻手扶著零児的腰，另一隻手的手指在零児的後穴中緩緩開拓著。潮濕而又溫熱的內壁在主動排斥著外來物的侵入，身體的主人卻在努力壓抑著反應。為了緩解伴侶的壓力，遊矢十分貼心地伸手握住零児的陰莖反復地用戀人喜歡的方式套弄著，同時朝著敏感點不斷進攻。他憑藉著以往記憶中零児所能承受的頻率一點點向前探索，而從零児的反應來看似乎是在忍耐著擴張時的不適感。

 

他深吸了一口氣，在與零児交換了一個眼神後將手指抽了出來。先前零児已經自行做過潤滑了，因此他也祗是草草地為零児擴張到勉強可以插入的程度。他在體位的問題上猶豫了一會兒，還是打算先詢問一下零児的意見： “從正面的話多多少少有些太為難零児了吧？要用背後位嗎？還是說從側面進入零児比較好？”

 

零児扶著他的肩膀，作為回應他搖了搖頭， “沒關係。用背後位的確會輕鬆一點，但比起這個我想在做的時候看著遊矢的臉。” 他湊上前在戀人略帶薄紅的臉頰上落下一個吻，另一隻手則扶著遊矢的肉棒沉下腰將其一點點容納進自己的體內。空氣中瀰漫著的Alpha信息素使他有些不自然地扭動了一下身軀。儘管已經做過很多次了，唯獨祗有這個反應始終沒法迴避。止步於身體接觸的話倒還好一些，被遊矢插入的話難免會因為彼此都是男性Alpha而感到一陣躁動，有時還會出現身體遠超出自己的掌控而做的太過火的情況。

 

遊矢的性器和立體幻象相比稍有些難以適應，不過正因為是“人類”才會帶著溫度，與平常單純為了解決生理需求而使用的沒有溫度和情感的立體幻象截然不同。雖然就外表而言兩者並無太大的差別，可真正接觸到實物還是能感受到差異——立體幻象祗會根據提前編寫好的程序按部就班的運行，人類的行為可沒法預判。而且在當前的體位下很容易控制不住力氣一下子進入得太深，在節奏上也是完全由對方掌握，但優點在於能跟遊矢靠得更近一點。不過祗要是遊矢的話什麼都沒問題，得出這個結論的前提是他渴望被遊矢需求，不論是精神上還是肉體上都是如此。他迷迷糊糊地想著一些與遊矢有關的事情，喘息著騎在遊矢身上等待著身體慢慢適應外來的入侵物。

 

還不待零児完全適應，遊矢已經忍耐不住被內壁擠壓的快感向上頂弄了起來， “零児的身體…好熱……” 他抬起頭帶著一副根本不滿足的表情向零児索求著更多，仿佛要求他一次性補償這幾個月的份似得， “說起來、在分開的這幾個月裏、我一直……嗯、都在想著與零児有關的事……哈、零児平時做的時候、哈啊、…都在想些什麼事呢？” 他不帶任何保留地將性器全根沒入零児的身體，隨即又沒有一絲要停頓的意思很快向外抽離出一部分，並且有意無意的往內壁上戳弄。儘管他非常清楚現在零児還沒有完全適應被插入，才剛開始就進入的太深也實在算不上體貼，可明知道這樣做的話零児會有些難受，還是忍不住想要稍微欺負一下他。

 

零児的身體不斷搖晃著，為了盡快習慣侵入到深處的器物祗得緊緊抱住遊矢以保持身體的平衡， “哈啊、遊…遊矢……啊、” 他被遊矢所帶來的快感和不適感以及房間內充斥著的兩人的Alpha信息素前後夾擊著，十分勉強地發出了幾聲氣音，努力回應著面前的少年。

 

“什麼？” 聽到戀人在呼喚著自己的名字，遊矢下意識地減緩了抽插的速度，轉而向上用手輕輕揉弄著位於後頸的腺體。顧及到零児的壓力，他也稍稍收斂了一點自身釋放的信息素，主動示意零児放鬆一點。

 

被插入所帶來的快感和對標記的期待在不斷逼迫著零児放棄思考，後頸的腺體被摁壓的觸感也促使他更進一步的陷入了情慾之中， “一直…都在想著遊矢的事情、哈啊…、” 他頓了頓， “於是用了以遊矢、唔、作為原型的立體幻象、…” 他戰慄著，主動將身體的控制權徹底交與了遊矢掌控，這麼做的原因一個是因為彼此足夠熟悉對方的身體與節奏，再一個則是想從側面讓遊矢感受到一點信任。雖然這麼做多少有些利用遊矢的意味，但祗是這種程度的話還是能取得遊矢的諒解吧？

 

“……零児…好狡猾啊…明明這邊還在控訴我、哈、隨意挪用立體幻象的罪行，私底下卻又跟立體幻象的‘我’做了、唔嗯、做了這樣那樣的事情……” 他不滿地用雙手揉弄著零児的臀肉的同時引導著他的身體向下坐得更深，零児若要維持平衡的話祗能像這樣將全身的重心都放在遊矢身上。拜此所賜，現在他可以說是完全在肆意地玩弄著零児的身體，而零児對此也不會做出什麼抵抗就是了——在快速進入的過程中恰好摩擦到零児體內的敏感點，慢慢往外抽出的話多多少少又會蹭到那兒。自下半身傳來的粘稠的水聲與兩人的喘息聲不斷的迴蕩在空曠的房間內，交合所帶來的快感幾乎要燃盡兩人的理智。

 

零児稍稍調整了一下位置以方便遊矢進入他，直覺與身體的反應都在告訴他這樣下去會承受不住快感先一步達到高潮。他努力用一團漿糊的大腦思考著為自己的罪行開脫的理由： “哈啊……因為、祗要是遊矢的，…啊、等等，這樣一下子全部進入、再一點點抽出的話我會……、嗯啊、” 他斷斷續續地抽著氣回應道。

 

“但是像這樣…、唔嗯、零児就會發出比平時……要更高一些的、哈…聽起來、非常舒服的呻吟聲……？零児分明很喜歡、被我像這樣對待吧？” 既然都明確表示了那樣做會碰到敏感點的話怎麼會輕易放過零児——他十分惡劣地用肉棒重複碾磨著剛才零児所說的地方。零児的後穴因過於興奮而不規律的痙攣著緊緊包裹住了遊矢的陰莖，被濕熱腸壁擠壓著所帶來的快感可遠比那些道具強得多。Alpha那本就不適合用來進行插入性性行為的狹小甬道在收縮之後變得更緊了。

 

“遊矢…嗯、遊——哈啊、遊矢…、” 零児沒有回答他的問題。他顫抖著收緊了抱著遊矢的手臂，歎息著呢喃戀人名字的同時緊緊地抓著遊矢的肩膀。快感如海嘯一般席捲了他的身軀。他無意識地加大了手中的力度，在遊矢的肩膀和背上留下了好幾條紅痕。

 

被戀人呼喚著名字的少年面露難色地深吸了一口氣才開口說道， “零児、不要用這麼…色氣的表情……、哈…啊、叫我的名字啊……” 他逐漸加快了向上頂弄的速度與力度， “這樣的、我會忍不住…唔嗯？” 他愣了一下，忽然發現自己除了氣音以外沒法再發出更多聲音了，隨即才意識到零児做了些什麼。被零児柔軟的嘴唇親吻的觸感美好到使他一時都忘記了剛才要說的話。少年在眨了下眼睛，理所當然的選擇了放棄繼續先前的話題，同樣熱切地用吻回應著零児的情感。

 

遊矢微微側過頭，好讓他們能繼續加深這個吻。零児的吻技很好，雖然他們接吻的次數不算太頻繁——這麼說來好像有點浪費，但一般也祗是一時興起或者很久都沒有身體上的接觸才會想這麼做。不過大多數情況下會像現在這樣，一旦開始就沒法停止下來。慾望被逐漸點燃的感覺非常奇妙，而他也知道零児很享受這個過程。他的指尖在零児的腰間輕輕划過，放任戀人肆意地舔吻著他的雙唇。不過比起點燃情慾，果然還是放縱自己被慾望以及信息素所操控要來的更舒服一些。少年出神地想著些其他的事，直到被零児不滿地在舌尖上輕輕咬了一下才回過神來。

 

他垂下眼帘，由於不斷地與零児接吻使大腦稍有些缺氧而不得不急促地呼吸著汲取周圍的空氣。同時他用雙手扶著零児的腰身，以確保面前的戀人不會失去平衡反而將他撲倒在沙發上。遊矢努力控制著不要對零児做的太過分——儘管零児通常都是持默許態度，不會做出任何阻止玩弄他身體的行為，可這不代表零児的默許就能讓他心安理得的為所欲為下去，就算想要欺負零児也要適可而止一點。他小幅度地用力撞擊著他的身軀，反復碾磨著零児的內壁，讓他除了隨著遊矢的節奏一同沉湎於情欲以外沒法再思考更多的東西。

 

空氣中瀰漫著一股曖昧不清的氣氛，Alpha的本能一直在體內叫囂著要他標記零児。遊矢的確不是一個佔有慾很強的人，可在信息素的刺激下使他根本無法抑制這個想法。他不光想要零児的身體，而是更深入的——例如靈魂綁定之類的關係，能讓他們從今以後永遠互相屬於彼此。他為即將與零児結成靈魂伴侶的關係而興奮著，很快他發覺到自己沒法控制住這個。

 

在快感的刺激下遊矢刻意往前湊了一點，好讓零児陰莖的前端在身體搖晃著的同時能蹭到他的腹部。就零児的反應來看已經快要接近高潮了，不過遊矢這邊也是差不多的狀態。處於高潮邊緣的零児身體非常敏感，祗要在關鍵部位稍加刺激便會承受不住更多的快感，在遊矢的掌控下立即達到高潮。他渾身戰慄著，儘管已經沒有了思考的餘地，但在習慣的促使下還是在高潮來臨前的幾秒又主動向下坐了一些，好讓遊矢能侵入到更深的地方。

 

就常理而言，兩個Alpha的交合可沒法成結，就算有極小的幾率成結了，也沒法在Alpha的體內令結消退下來，更正確的來講是沒有可供結消退下來的生殖器官。所以像這樣僅僅被遊矢中出的程度完全沒有問題——他用舌尖緩緩掃過遊矢的口腔內壁，粘稠又微熱的觸感令他幾乎沉溺。肉棒被夾在兩人的腹部之間互相摩擦著，粗暴地快速抽插著的器物壓迫腸壁所強制帶來的快感已經徹底把他擊潰。

 

遊矢毫無保留地吮吸著戀人的雙唇，在快速地抽插了幾個來回後將精液盡數釋放在了零児體內。Alpha進攻的本能使零児抑制不住地掙扎了幾下，他差點要控制不住反過來將遊矢狠狠撲倒並啃咬他後頸的腺體，隨後很快又由於遊矢收斂了一點信息素的釋放而趨於平靜。他下意識地收縮了一下括約肌，暫時讓精液停留在體內而不會在重力的作用下滑落至兩人的大腿上。他無聲地嗚咽著，任由自己戰慄著射在遊矢的腹肌上。生理淚水無法控制地潤濕了他的眼眶。他閉上眼急促地呼吸著，在與遊矢接吻的過程中被迫將呻吟聲全部吞下，兩人的身軀都因源源不斷的快感的刺激而微微顫抖著。

 

比體溫要稍低一些的液體斷斷續續地濺射在他的腸壁上。儘管這樣做之後的清理工作會稍微有些麻煩，況且平時遊矢也很注意這點，所以除了一些特殊情況來不及去拿或者碰巧用完了之類的，一般都會在做之前好好的帶上安全套。不過偶爾像現在這樣，做完了之後再麻煩遊矢幫忙清理也算是趣味中不可缺少的一環吧？

 

零児試著平復了一下呼吸，順勢將他推倒在沙發上。多年來在無數場決鬥中練就的默契使他們僅憑一個眼神就能讀懂對方在想些什麼。他以十分熟練且色情的手法輕柔地撫過遊矢的鎖骨與臉龐，帶著或多或少的性意味，最終指尖在遊矢的下唇停頓了一下——憑藉著反光，他依稀能看清被推倒在沙發上的少年正面色潮紅地抽著氣，帶著一副欲求不滿的表情直視著零児。小麥色的皮膚搭配上白濁的液體在重力的操控下順著腹部的曲線緩緩滑落，這樣的遊矢構成了一副既色氣又下流的畫面。

 

零児的嘴角向上勾勒起一個弧度。他強迫自己克服那些在體內叫囂著的焦躁與不安，向面前這個Alpha俯下身露出自己脖頸，無聲的催促著遊矢在這裏標記他。

 

可令他感到意外的是遊矢的行為完全出乎了他的意料。

 

少年先是試探性地用舌尖戳弄著腺體的中心，與此同時一點點控制並減緩Alpha信息素釋放的力度，給腺體施加更多的刺激以確保後續的標記能夠順利進行。通常在進行過性行為之後會更容易施加標記，況且稍加戳弄那個小小的塊狀物所帶來的快感也足夠讓零児興奮一會兒了。他隨意地撥弄著零児後頸的碎髮，虔誠地親吻著腺體附近的皮膚。一直避開重點不直接標記的滋味使零児有些難受，他再一次無聲地催促戀人盡快進行下一步。

 

遊矢停頓了一下， “零児，再做一次，…可以吧？” 他用牙齒啃咬著零児腺體的同時注入了自己的信息素，在上面覆蓋了一個新的標記。遊矢誠篤的舔吻著在經過標記後變得更加敏感的腺體，況且他十分確信零児在性交的層面上會默許他的任何行為，以永久的標記作為籌碼，半是強迫半是請求的要零児滿足他的需求。

 

“啊嗯、遊……矢、…嗯、…！” 零児在被標記而極度興奮的情況下根本沒法思考遊矢所說的話的含義。他癱軟在遊矢懷中，腺體反復地被戀人用各式各樣的方式舔咬著，使他除了嗚咽再也發不出其他的聲音。儘管祗做到了永久標記的第一步，也還是給零児的身體帶來了相當大的負荷與刺激。

 

由於他們都是Alpha的原因，每一次標記都很難熬，在以往祗能像這樣以三個月為一個週期解決標記的問題。不做標記的話定期注射抑制劑會很麻煩，否則在陷入情潮期很容易會被信息素吸引轉而襲擊路邊的Omega，那可就是強姦犯的行為了。靈魂綁定之類的也的確很省事，但考慮到遊矢可能會在他們的年齡上比較為難，所以之前也沒有直接向遊矢提出過，不過所有的可能性他都有做好相應的準備。這麼說來Alpha和Alpha結為伴侶好像有那麼點內部消化的意思，也正因為他們都是Alpha，有時還會和遊矢莫名其妙的在做的時候打起來。祗是最近兩年彼此熟悉的程度高了很多，現在已經很少會發生這樣的事了。

 

而遊矢也難得選擇了暫且放過他一回，靜靜等待著零児對初步標記的負面反應結束。

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
